A Girl's Game
by inupluskaglover
Summary: Out of annoyance, Bella challenges Edward to try winning a computer game. If he wins, she has to pay attention to him while he's at her place; if he loses he has to leave her be when she plays. Will he win or lose?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Author's note: This is my second Fan Fiction! This is for all the Twilight fans out there who love a laugh! Hope you like it!**

A Girl's Game

Chapter 1

Bella's Challenge

Bella was on the computer, paying no attention to the god sitting on the couch beside her.

"Bella…" Edward tried to get her attention.

"Shh!" Bella shushed. "It's getting good."

"Bella…" Edward tried again.

"Shut up, Edward! I need my focus here!" She snapped, not once looking away from the computer screen. "If I do just one little thing wrong, I'll die!"

"Who cares if you die in a damn computer game?! I'm here, so I would like to have your attention!" Edward spat.

"I care! And besides, I didn't ask you to come over today! I gave you enough "attention" at school! Nancy Drew the computer game isn't as easy as it looks!" Bella shot.

"I don't like this! I miss you kissing me!" Edward pouted.

"Well, then why don't you try playing it? It's not just a chick flick computer game! They're real down to earth mysteries! I challenge you to play The Curse of Blackmoor Manor!"

"I accept!" Edward exclaimed. "But if I complete it, you have to pay attention to me whenever I come over!"

"And if you give in, you have to leave me alone when I play the game. Oh and you can't look up cheats or hints on the Internet or anywhere!"

"I can't agree to that term." Edward crossed his arms.

"You already have! You said 'I accept!'"

"Damn you." He muttered under his breath.

"Your challenge starts tomorrow, now I need to go to bed. And don't you dare look for cheats or hints!" Bella said.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked it Twilight fans! It's gonna get a lot more hilarious real soon! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting the Cheats

I don't own the Twilight saga or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them.

A Girl's Game

Chapter 2

Getting the Cheats

Edward was at his house. He didn't sleep, because he's a vampire, duh.

He thought that he would print out the cheats and hints, just in case he really actually needed them. He had just brought up an Internet session, when someone said "Bella told you not to."

Edward spun around. He saw Alice standing in the doorway.

"It wouldn't be fair if you knew exactly what to do, don't you think?" Alice asked as she danced into the room.

"Not **you** too!" Edward complained. "Is there **any **time of day Bella **doesn't** have me watched!"

"No." Alice stated.

"UGH!" Edward groaned. "Well, I guess there's no point in me being here is there if I can't do what I want?"

"Nope." Alice said cheerily.

Edward stood up and left.

Then he remembered Emmett and Rosalie had a laptop with a printer in their room.

"Hehehe." Edward smiled evilly. He would get his cheats.

He snuck up the stairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room, hoping they weren't there, doing something he didn't want to think about. He was in luck, the room was empty.

"**Yes!!!**" Edward whispered. He was just about to sit down and start searching when…

"Edward, your not supposed to look up the cheats or hints for the game, you know."

It wasn't Alice, so who was it? He turned around to see Rosalie with her hands on her hips.

"Rosalie, you're siding with Bella, too?" he asked, the disbelief obvious in his tone.

"Yeah." She said.

"So I can't use the computer in here either." He said, shaking his head.

"Right, so scat!"

"Grr." Edward growled as he left.

He was thinking about what to do when he remembered Carlisle had a computer in his office. It was his last chance.

He darted to the office. He sat down in front of the computer searching for hints.

"Edward, darling, Bella really meant what she said when she wanted this to be a challenge. Things aren't always fun and games, Bella is taking this seriously, why can't you?"

It was neither Alice nor Rosalie, but it was a feminine voice. And who the hell calls him "darling"?! Wait… there's one person…

Edward turned around to see Esme standing in the doorway.

"NO, PLEASE TELL ME BELLA DIDN"T BRAIN WASH **YOU** AGAINST ME TOO!!!" he screamed in frustration. "IT'S THE THIRD FRICKIN' TIME NOW!!!"

"I'm not brainwashed!!! I'm just helping Bella keep her rules." Esme answered calmly.

"That's what **you** think!" Edward sneered. He was angry and frustrated. He exited the office and entered the living room. He felt like murdering someone out of frustration! The first object he saw was his piano. He slammed his fist into it, making it drop to the floor with an unpleasant crunch.

He came back to his former self and noticed the state of his used to be beautiful instrument.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried.

His day had hit rock bottom.

"Serves him right." Emmett said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Should I use my power to calm him down?" Jasper asked, not looking away from his newspaper.

"Nah." They said in unison.

"He's just so hilarious!" They both said.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Emmett said, too quickly for Jasper.

He began to open his mouth to protest, but shut it. "Fair enough."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks to BlackRosetheVampire for reviewing, you ROCK! Please review! I will update soon! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Creepy

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I do own any characters that I created myself.

A Girl's Game

Chapter 3

Creepy

Edward was lying on his bed (**A.N** Yes, in this one they can fall asleep), asleep. He was seeing him playing his once beautiful instrument. Carlisle had tried to duct tape it back together. As soon as he touched one of the keys, it crumbled to the floor. He sobbed silently in his dreams. But then…

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!" the sound was aimed right in his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Edward yelled. He opened his eyes. He jumped. He saw Jasper standing with an air horn in his hand. But not only Jasper was in his room, his whole family was. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing around his bed, peering at him as if he were a specimen in an experiment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" he shouted, officially losing his cool.

"It is time for your challenge." They said in unison, almost robotically.

Edward groaned. He had not signed up for this. He let his head drop, but instead of falling on his pillow, it hit his headboard.

"OW! DAMN!" he then gently moved his head down to his pillow. But the second he relaxed…

"BWAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!" Jasper pressed the air horn.

"YAAAAAAH!!! UGH, ALRIGHT I'LL GET UP!" he bellowed and lifted his head up off his pillow sitting up. "BUT COULD YA PLEASE GIVE A VAMPIRE SOME PRIVACY?!?!?!?!?" they exited in a line, again most creepily like robots.

He got out of his bed, got dressed, and went to the bathroom. When he was finished, he went down to the kitchen, where he saw yet another strange sight.

Carlisle was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee at the kitchen. The strange part was when he picked up the coffee mug he moved like a robot. Next to him, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were eating cereal with deer blood. But their arms also moved robotically. Edward hesitated for a second, but then decided to sit down. Esme moved towards him robotically with a bowl of cereal.

"Here you go, Edward. Have some breakfast." She said with a definite robot accent.

"Um, ok; I will." Edward said and scooped some of the food into his mouth. It tasted normal.

After he finished, Alice turned her head towards him, followed by Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder where you are …" they broke out in song, very off key. Edward was officially creeped out.

"Yeah, well I'll just get going now." He stood up and left for his shoes, but not before Emmett and Jasper grabbed his hands and started spinning around.

"Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posies…" they sang.

Edward removed his hands from theirs and quickly put on his shoes and ran out the door. He was headed for Bella's house; it seemed that he wouldn't be coming home tonight.

* * *

**Author's note: I hoped you guys liked it! Thanks to BlackRosetheVampire for reviewing! You're my first reviewer on this story! Please check out my other stories too, 'kay! Especially if you like Inuyasha! I will get the next chapter of A Girl's Game out ASAP!!! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Wolf at the Computer Desk

Unless Stephenie Meyer decided to hand the ownership of _Twilight_ to me, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie does.

A Girl's Game

Chapter 4

A Wolf at the Computer

After the strange events at his house, Edward was more than happy to be speeding away from that insane asylum.

He wanted to get to Bella's hose and defeat that silly game. Pronto.

But as he stepped out of his silver Volvo his sensitive nose was assailed by the revolting stench of werewolf.

Jacob.

Edward grumbled. "_Not the best turn of events._" He thought.

He knocked on the door and then let himself in.

"Bella, I'm here to beat that silly game of yours and convert your attention back to me!" he called.

But when he made it into the living room, the wolf was sitting at the computer desk.

"What's up, leech." Jacob said nonchalantly and turned to face Edward. "I could smell you from a mile away."

"That's wonderful. Where's Bella?" asked Edward, eyes, nose, and ears still searching for her.

"Oh, she went to the grocery store to get some stuff she needed for Charlie's dinner tonight. Before she left, Bella showed me this really girly, and strangely fun, game." Jacob explained, turning back toward the computer screen.

Edward was upset to be stuck at Bella's with Jacob, but his comment about a computer game had Edward on edge. Did Bella show Jacob the Nancy Drew game? And if so, how bad was Jacob doing?

"What's the name of this game Bella showed you?" Edward asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nancy Drew: The Curse of Black-something House, or something like that." Jacob replied, his eyes already glued back onto the screen.

That was it! That was the very title Edward had been suspecting!

"Sounds interesting." Said Edward, and it was good Jacob couldn't see the excited glint in his eyes. "May I see what you're doing on the game?"

"Hell, no. Bella told me about your little contest and there's **no** way I'm gonna help you!" he said, turning back to face Edward again.

"Please, Jacob, you must understand what it would be like to be in my position!" Edward pleaded, already begging on his knees.

Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment and Edward allowed a little sliver of hope to start to form.

"Nope. I don't have to understand anything. Now go do something else; the game is just starting to get good." Jacob said, his attention already back on the computer, waving his hand up and down in a shooing motion.

Crushed. That sliver of hope had been crushed like an unfortunate snail underneath someone's shoe.

So much for that idea.

**Author's note: You're probably thinking, "Ohmigosh! She FINALLY posted!" for this story. Yes, I'm sorry I haven't been posting for this story very often, but it just hadn't been thrilling me for a while. I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think! ^^**


End file.
